


Intimacy

by SleepInsomnia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Content, Slight boy love, Strap-Ons, Yuri, slight spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInsomnia/pseuds/SleepInsomnia
Summary: Bernadetta spending time at 'that place' Caspar took her to with Dorothea.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 22





	Intimacy

Bernadetta and Dorothea were holding hands as they arrived at ‘that place’ Caspar took the noble when they were supporting. The sunset was slowly going down. The two females placed their blankets down and sat down together still holding hands. The noble rested her head on the commoner’s shoulder. For once, she felt connected to someone ever since she met Dorothea that day when she was at the garden. The noble wrapped both her arms around the commoner’s arm. Dorothea took so many hits for Bernadetta whenever they were in combat. She would jump in front of Bernadetta and take the hit whether it was an arrow, slash, or magic. Bernadetta squeezed Dorothea’s arm and felt the commoner kiss the top of her head. They’ve been together for four years now and kept it a secret. The students figured they were just close friends but Byleth knew they were a couple due to what she saw during the battlefield. Bernadetta would stay in her room whenever Dorothea wasn’t around or would invite her in. The noble could finally befriend commoners without worrying about retaliation. Her father was wrong about commoners.

“Dorothea, don’t ever leave me…”

“As long as I’m alive, I will never leave your side.”

“I need you; I can’t live without you…”

"I am proud of you for getting out of your room more often now."

* * *

_Ashe’s dorm._

“Caspar, do you think Dorothea and Bernadetta are secretly a couple?”

Caspar raised his arms and shook his head since he knew love is love no matter what the gender was.

“What’s the big deal? Love is love no matter what the gender is.”

Ashe blushed from that response.

“Its not like you and I have something digging up.”

Caspar narrowed his eyes and smirked at Ashe.

“And yet.”

“Caspar, why are you looking at me like that…”

Caspar began dangerously approaching.

“Caspar, Caspar….whoa, hey! You’re getting too-!”

The noble tackled the commoner on the ground.

“CASPAR!”

* * *

Bernadetta felt her eyes becoming watery and squeezed the commoner’s arm tightly.

“I’m so scared Dorothea! I fear one day I will get you killed! I ruin everything!”

Dorothea felt the noble sobbing on her arm. She turned her head and gently lifted her chin to look into her watery eyes that had tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Bernadetta, I love you. You’re worth dying and fighting for. If I lost you, I would go crazy…”

“D-Dorothea…I’m worth your life….”

“If you died, I wouldn’t want to live anymore…”

Dorothea cupped the noble’s face and wiped her tears with her thumbs. The noble sobbed and buried her face into the commoner’s chest while lightly pounding on her chest.

“Why did you do it!? Why did you dash into the battlefield just to save me when professor could have killed you when you took that hit for me!?”

The commoner remembered that fateful day when she was in the battlefield and saw her lover alone in the open field looking so scared for her life. Byleth charged into the battlefield and slashing any soldiers that got in her way. That’s when Dorothea realized that Edelgard was using her lover as bait and could never forgive her after that moment. The commoner dashed into the battlefield trying to catch up to professor even when some other troops were trying to pull her back. Bernadetta was shaking violently as she readied her brave bow. Byleth jumped into the air and was about to do a critical attack. Bernadetta hesitated and dropped her bow while closing her eyes since she knew the attack would kill her. As Byleth slashed her blade down, Dorothea collapsed on the ground yelling in pain since she was slashed on the back. Bernadetta started screaming uncontrollably and collapsed on her knees once she saw her lover severally wounded. Byleth was shocked from the commoner’s actions and looked up realizing Edelgard used Bernadetta to lure her into her trap. The professor was appalled by how Edelgard treated her troops. It was like she wanted to get rid of Bernadetta in a cruel way. Byleth quickly pulled Dorothea over her shoulder and quickly got her to safety before the fire could hit them with Bernadetta following them. The noble was able to get her brave bow. Luckily, Caspar and Ashe were close by and took Dorothea away. The commoner begged Byleth to spare Bernadetta and she did. The noble just sat there and threw her bow out of anger since she figured Dorothea wasn't going to survive the attack but she surprisingly did. She had to get more than one thousand stitches. Bernie had her eyes covered since Ashe and Caspar were trying to stop the bleeding. 

“Edelgard was using you as bait and was going to kill you regardless! I couldn’t just stand there and watch you get killed! I had to do something! She wanted you dead!”

Bernadetta’s tears renewed. She remembered when she was deployed and put in the middle of the battlefield by herself on the enemy’s side holding the brave bow. She remembered that fateful day when the professor failed to recruit her and the war was already starting. Bernadetta was taken away and thought she would never see her lover again. Bernadetta was so scared since she did not have a good a relationship with anyone else in her platoon. Byleth recruited Dorothea but couldn’t recruit Bernadetta since she did not have the necessary documents. She begged Byleth to recruit Bernie but it was already too late. Bernie was taken away by Edelgard. Byleth remembered seeing an evil smirk in her eyes when she took Bernie away.

“Life is meaningless without you, Bernadetta. There is no life without you.”

“D-Dorothea!”

The noble’s mouth slightly opened from the commoner’s thoughtful words. Dorothea moved her head closer until she caught Bernie’s lips. Bernie’s face flushed red as she slowly closed her eyes. She felt herself being gently pushed down on the blanket. Her arms were wrapped around Dorothea’s neck as they continued kissing passionately. Bernie twitched and moaned as she felt the commoner’s wet lips on her neck. She let out tiny gasp and clenched her lover’s hair. She could feel Dorothea’s hair brushing against her flesh. The commoner continued kissing her lover’s neck and slipped her hand under her lover’s shirt to rub her soft flesh. Bernie gasped and shivered since Dorothea’s hands were cold. Once Bernie’s mouth was slightly opened, Dorothea slipped her tongue inside her lover’s mouth.

“Mmph!”

Dorothea rubbed all over Bernie’s tummy. The noble felt the commoner’s tongue twirl around hers. The noble’s eyes widen once she felt the commoner slipping her hand under her bra and grabbing her breast. The kiss finally broke and the two females were slightly panting. Dorothea looked down at her lover lustfully. She looked so beautiful lying down while panting. Her face was flushed and her hand was on her forehead. The commoner made her move and got in between her lover’s legs then crushed their lips together. The two females began moving their bodies around and began creating a heat wave. Their hands were slipping under their clothing to touch each other’s soft flesh. Dorothea felt sweat on her forehead and broke the kiss.

“I want you now, Bernie.”

“I want you too, Dorothea…”

The two females went back to kissing wildly. Their clothes were slowly being removed. Dorothea helped Bernie remove her bra and underwear. Bernie blushed deeply and covered her body parts since this was the first time someone saw her bare. The commoner kissed Bernie’s forehead. The two females lied naked together holding each other. Bernie was resting her head on her lover’s chest.

“OHHH!”

Bernie twitched and blushed deeply once she felt fingers by her vagina. She gasped once a finger was sliding down her clit then into her entrance. Dorothea was stretching her out. Bernie shyly moved her hand over to Dorothea’s entrance.

“Touch me Bernie.”

Bernie was nervous and slowly slicked a finger inside Dorothea making her gasp. The two females began sharing passionate kisses. Dorothea continued stretching her lover until she felt that she was ready. Bernie watched Dorothea grab an object and realized it was a strap on. The noble felt the commoner grab her ankles and spread her legs apart.

“Are you ready?”

Bernie nodded and felt her heart racing. Dorothea scooted closer and pressed herself slowly into Bernadetta making her yelp in pain.

“It hurts!”

Dorothea leaned down on her lover. She remembered Bernie was very small and tried not to be so rough. She waited until Bernadetta relaxed her body. The noble kept her eyes locked on her lover’s eyes. She lightly gasped as Dorothea started thrusting slowly.

“A-ah!”

Bernie felt a wave of pleasure going through her body. She could feel the toy rubbing against a certain spot that felt good inside. She hugged the commoner down and caught her lips. Dorothea returned the kiss and began increasing her pace.

“Mm!”

The commoner pressed her body down so their breast could dock and their bodies could grind together. She grabbed under her lover’s slender legs and pulled them over her back. Bernie crossed her legs around her waist as she continued thrusting in and out. After a while, Dorothea pulled out of Bernie and lied down. The noble was confused on why Dorothea stopped. She blushed and realized what Dorothea wanted. She shyly moved on top of Dorothea straddling her hips. She lifts her hips up while grabbing the toy. Dorothea placed her hands on her lover’s hips and slowly lowered her down. Bernie adjusted herself until she was in a comfortable position and started to move her hips. She smiled down at her lover. She felt like she was in control from being on top. The noble placed both hands on Dorothea’s breast as she continued moving her hips. Dorothea had her head tilted back and closed her eyes. She could feel Bernie’s hand move up to her throat as she started to bounce on her since she felt the toy rubbing against that spot that felt pleasurable. She adjusted herself more so the toy could keep rubbing against the spot as she continued bouncing. She let out her moans freely with her eyes closed. Dorothea loved how her breast were bouncing and eagerly reached up to grab both of them.

“OHHH!”

Bernie grabbed both of her wrist and interlaced their fingers together. She stopped moving her hips and saw the two scars that were stab wounds that were fully healed on Dorothea’s abdominal. The noble moved her hand down and traced over the scar remembering when she was captured by bandits. The bandit had a knife against Bernie’s throat and ordered Dorothea to drop her weapons. The commoner did and Bernie was forced to watch Dorothea get stabbed twice. She remembered Dorothea collapsing on the ground and the bandits took Bernie away. The commoner got revenge though and saved her lover. The two females started to caress each other’s flesh. Bernadetta twitched and lightly moaned as she felt her lover trying to look for sensitive parts on her body. After placing her hands on her lover’s hips, Bernie went back to riding her lover. This time, she was rocking herself back and forth. The commoner tilts her head back again to moan in pleasure as she felt the strap on massaging her clitoritis each time Bernie bounced or rocked on her. Squishy noises could be heard from Bernie moving up and down on the toy. Her juices were soaking the toy and flowing down her bottom and legs. Dorothea loved hearing the sound as well as the skin slapping together. She wanted to hear more and wanted to make her lover squirt.

“Bernie, turn your body so your back is facing me.”

Bernie obeyed and turned her body so her back was facing her lover.

“AHH!”

Dorothea was squeezing her lover’s bottom.

“AHHH! Dorothea!”

Her lover gripped her hips and began ramming into her violently.

“AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!

Bernie moved her hands over to her lover’s breast as she continued ramming into her. She felt something good building up in her body and felt like urinating.

_“This is sex!? This feels so good!”_

The noble’s eyes widen once she felt Dorothea hitting a very sensitive spot inside of her.

“Dorothea, I need to pee! Please pull out!”

The commoner pulled her lover’s arms down and continued ramming into her. She felt herself reaching her climax since Bernie’s loud moans of pleasure were putting her on edge.

“AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! DOROTHEA! I CAN’T- I’M GOING TO!-“

Bernie cried out her lover’s name as she reached her climax. Some clear fluid came out of her vagina and she was panting heavily. Dorothea pulled herself out and removed the strap on. She came to. She loved how Bernie was lying on her back panting heavily, face all red with her eyes closed. She looked in between her legs and saw her juices flowing down. The sweat on her body was just another turn on for Dorothea. The commoner grabbed her ankles making her gasp.

“D-Dorothea!?”

Dorothea moved her head closer to her lover’s entrance and started licking her juices that resorted into her crying out loud. She licked, sucked, and kissed her lover’s body part that gave her more screams of pleasure.

“Who’s over there!?”

The two females gasped and began getting their clothes on. They realized it was one of those patrolling knights. Both females held hands and quickly hid behind a bush and waited for the knight to walk away. The knight checked where that scream came from and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

“Must be hearing things….this PTSD has gotten in my head too much…”

The knight finally walked off. After the two females couldn’t see the knight anymore, they got out from the bush and quickly shared many passionate kisses before returning to their dorm. Dorothea walked Bernie back to her dorm.

“I had a great night with you Dorothea.”

“I did to. I wasn’t expecting this night to make love to you.”

Bernie blushed and lightly chuckled.

“You made the first move! What are you talking about!?”

The two females laughed.

“Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Before Dorothea walked away, Bernie grabbed the sleeve of her outfit. The commoner turned her head facing Bernie.

“Do you mind….spending the night with me please?”

Dorothea nodded and entered her lover’s room. Bernie placed a chair by the doorknob since she did not want anyone interrupting them even though it was night already. The two lovers stood there in silence then began making out heavily. Dorothea grabbed under her lover’s leg to lift her up and placed her on the bed. The two lovers were struggling to remove their clothes since they were battling over dominance.

* * *

Ashe was blushing deeply.

“I told you there was something about them!”

Caspar shook his head.

“Is there any particular reason why were spying on them in the first place!?”

“Well, I actually do find them cute together…”

Ashe stood up and felt his heart racing from how close Caspar was to his face.

“We know they’re a couple but please don’t tell anyone. Some people here have zero tolerance of people attracted to the same sex. I wouldn’t want anyone harassing Dorothea since she’s a very good friend of mine. Even if someone did harass her, they would be making a big mistake.”

“I know its just…..what if you and I were a couple?”

“Why are you talking rubbish?”

“RUBBISH!?”

Ashe slapped Caspar’s face.

“Ouch….”

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

The two males turned their heads motionlessly since they recognized those heel sounds knowing it was professor.

“Fellas, what seems to be the problem here?"

Byleth clapped her hands and dangerously approached the two males and began shoving them back to their dorms.

“I know you two are secretly flirting with each other and spying on Bernadetta and Dorothea to get some sex position ideas! Please flirt together inside your dorm and don’t spy on couples!”

Caspar and Ashe’s face were all red as professor pushed them back into their dorms together.

“Goodnight fellas! Work it out together in your dorm!”

Byleth gently closed their door.


End file.
